League of Legends Wiki:Request for Moderator/Demise101
Lately, it has become apparent that most of our mods+ have been diminished. Examples of this are Zelgadis, Nystus,Aj (Sam & Kaz with reduced activity) and so on. I wish to help fill in that gap. I have edited faithfully for the past.......(insert time), and wish to pursue this position. Yes, I can see this being rather debatable, but that is up to you. Support # Dont understand the inactivity of admins part but we do have 2 inactive moderators and he does find vandalism. I think he could use the rights. 03:26, 8/5/2011 # --Heartnett 04:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC) # laptop has no power but i will say this do not become too overpowered with this power get it. --LoLisNumbaWan 04:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC) # I don't see why not, he edits a lot and knows about the game. --Bachoru 09:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) # Sure he edits plenty, but aside from that is friendly and active. More power, more responsibility, more help to the comunity and it's users. Go for it. Deshiba 14:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC) # He's active and I personally know he will do well --Jamesrulez1 23:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) # <3 Got vandalism about five seconds after it happened. [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 03:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC) # Tankdinger Approves. But in all seriousness, just from what I've managed to see today, he's got my vote. Usiar 04:19, August 6, 2011 (UTC) # He's friendly and edit much! he got my vote, and too many admins were inactive, so yeah, we need moar admins Paul Levesque 12:14, August 6, 2011 (UTC) # Sure, mod isn't a big deal. 04:57, August 7, 2011 (UTC) # I dont know but James says I know him but he wouldn't tell me who. baoz 05:01, August 7, 2011 (UTC) # # Pretty much what everyone else already said. --Interdictor 08:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # 07:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) # Please refrain from making insulting comments on pages since it is inappropriate, and if you want to become a mod and you still insult, well good luck rising back after hitting that iceberg. Although I think that only long term members should become mods since they will be trusted by the community, I think it could be balanced out if you are active and contributing a lot, therefore I will consider my stance neutral. --Zaroph 03:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry mate, but you have a tendency to rage. Instead of becoming angry, channel your emotion into something more constructive, like ruining Ivo's day. [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 15:34, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Juvenile attitude (see below). --BBilge 10:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) # (See below) Asperon Thorn 16:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Comments * I'd like to hear reason of why he sould/shouldn't be a mod not just slap my sig on done he is a good friend so i want him to be mod. A reason would be nice. --LoLisNumbaWan 07:18, August 5, 2011 (UTC) * Jelly, Ivo is a special case. If you knew him IRL, you would be thristing for his blood too.>_< Demise101 >_< 07:53, August 5, 2011 (UTC) *If this was the old me that got angry at everything yeah, but my friend told me that rage wouldn't solve your problems but make them worse. --LoLisNumbaWan 07:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC)] *Lemme tell you a story. Today, I lost 13 dollars because ivo bought my RP card that I ordered for 2 weeks. After that, every time he saw me, he screamed "U MAD?". trying to be nice, I ignored him. Afterwards, he then began to tell the entire school at lunch how shit i was at lol, and that I am a try-hard no-life. Yea, I think I can handle it. >_< Demise101 >_< 08:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC) * Ahh used to be so good at verbal wars (i still am) --LoLisNumbaWan 08:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) * Calling Sam and Kaz inactive is quite a stretch and I don't see fabrication as a good way to support your cause. --BBilge 09:06, August 5, 2011 (UTC) * Weeelll, I am just listening to their blogs and stuff.....so yea......>_< Demise101 >_< 09:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) * "Calling Sam and Kaz inactive is quite a stretch" Comparing their activity before compared to now, It's kind of justified. I use the term "inactive" to discribe myself as I do way less edits then I did a while ago. Calling someone juivinile and downvoting a request because of a difference in your definitions on the word "inactive"... well, I've talked enough Deshiba 14:18, August 5, 2011 (UTC) * I even changed it........>_< Demise101 >_< 14:23, August 5, 2011 (UTC) **diff=next&oldid=333112}} Retracting statements you made initially to colour people's disposition and calling in your friends to support you is further demonstration of my claim and evidence that you simply care too much. --BBilge 14:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ***-_- He chose the wrong words and you call his attitude juvenile. If you are going to vote for someone, make sure it is for the right reasons and not for making a silly mistake like this, which he in fact fixed anyway. 15:19, 8/5/2011 ****It seems to be common misunderstanding that my stance is based solely upon the candidate's opening statements, when instead, the reason I wrote "see below" was to direct the reader to consider all the content below including bringing classroom antics onto this wiki. --BBilge 17:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC) *Doesn't bring anything new to the table. All there will be is another moderator that is the same as a previous one. I didn't like the Moderating team before when it was one voice, three votes. I don't want to do it again either. Asperon Thorn 16:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) *@Teh. Unfair proposition, its hard to make trolls mad. @BBilge, calling friends? Really? When all of these comments happened, I think I was asleep for a good hour or so. @Asperon,By one voice, you mean a united decision, right?I don't really know how to respond to that, as a team with internal struggle is often harder to get along with. >_< Demise101 >_< 22:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) **I'm sure that's true, but if it is, how did you manage to comment just oldid=333307}} five minutes after oldid=333299}} your friend while you were asleep? --BBilge 23:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) *** Sorry, I thought you meant whatever was said AFTER i went to sleep. In any case, Desh wasn't in chat, or anywhere I could contact him....>_< Demise101 >_< 01:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) *@ Zaroph, I'm sorry for what I did, but I have no memory of insulting comments (unless you are talking about ivo09) >_< Demise101 >_< 06:52, August 6, 2011 (UTC) *The answer to this is obvious, passed. Category:Inactive rights requests